Exposed
by comealongpond42
Summary: What would happen if Fabian and Nina found out their lives were made into a TV Show? What would happen if they watched it? Read to find out! And of course there will be random Fabina moments, hopefully leading up to a kiss. Rated T cause I like the letter
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO WORLD! To let you know, I will be continuing Fabian's Past soon. I know what will be happening but I just need to think of how to start it.**

**This first chapter will be short because I needed to put this up before someone claimed my idea…(they probably already have but whatevs)**

**Anyways… I think about 13 people (more probably) have put one of my stories on their Favs or Alerts…THANK YOU! **

**AND SO HERE WE GO!**

**P.S. - I no own House of Anubis. You comprehend me now?**

Fabian's P.O.V.

I opened up my laptop and quickly turned it on. I **had** to find out more about Anubis house and its mysteries.

I opened up Google and typed in 'House of Anubis' hoping those three words would give me good results.

House of Anubis-Wikipedia, I read off the screen. It has a Wikipedia page?

I read the page as fast as humanly possible, hoping it would give me some answers.

And it did.

But not the ones I was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

**I NO OWN HoA. Now goodbye! R&R!**

Nina's P.O.V.

I sat on the couch in the living room, reading a book and bobbing my head to Taylor Swift's 'Enchanted' (a song that always reminds me of Fabian), when Fabian walked in holding his laptop.

"Uh, Nina," he said nervously," I have to show you something."

"Okay," I said, letting Taylor finish the sentence, 'Please don't be in love with someone else,' (a silent plea to Fabian), before shutting off my iPod.

"Here," Fabian sat next to me and placed his laptop in my lap. When his hand brushed my thigh, a buzz of electricity traveled through my body, just like every time he touched me.

"Read this, "he continued.

I glanced at the title of the Wikipedia page in front of me. House of Anubis. Huh. Didn't know it had a Wikipedia page.

I read through it. Then my eyes went wide.

"THERE'S A TV SHOW?" I exclaimed.

"Apparently."

"Whoa, whoa, wait:

'House of Anubis is a British teen mystery drama series, based on the Belgian/Dutch series Het Huis Anubis. The series was created by Hans Bourlon & Gert Verhulst, and premiered on Nickelodeon on January 1, 2011 in the United States.

The series follows a group of eight teenagers, who live together in Anubis House (named after the Egyptian god, Anubis), an early 1900s-era building that serves as a boarding house for an elite boarding school in the United Kingdom. Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos),'

I clicked on Nathalia Ramos's link.

"She doesn't have a picture," Fabian sighed.

"Why, you want to see my actress?" I teased, "Is she your secret crush?"

Fabian laughed nervously. He so likes me. Right?

"Let's just go to the Nickelodeon website," I suggested.

"Ok, .com ," Fabian said while typing.

"There, House of Anubis."

"Ok, uh…characters."

"HA! I'm first."

"Well, it is ladies first."

I rolled my eyes and read

"' Nina might play the innocent American, but not everyone in the house believes her. I mean, she did show up the day Joy disappeared. Patricia is definitely on the case and won't ease up until she gets to the bottom of it. Will Nina be able to figure out fact from fiction in Anubis House - a place where one secret leads to another? If she doesn't prove herself soon, her suspicious classmates just might send her packing back to the States."

"Well…thanks guys…"

"I wouldn't do that."

I smiled, "It's kinda crazy, how much she looks like me…"

We both stared at the picture for a long time, wondering how someone could look that much like me.

Then we both shook those thoughts out of our minds and starting reading Amber's bio.

"I am sorry, I love Amber and all but I highly doubt she could 'solve it all'," I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Well, you never know," Fabian raised his eyebrows and clicked on Mara's link.

**OK! Not my best, but whatever. It would have been longer but my mom's like GET OFF THE COMPUTER! So that's what I am gonna do! REVIEW! And thanks to Wikipedia and Nick from which I quoted. :D**

**LALALALA!**

**ecowolf13- here is the answer to your question ^^ it's up there, in case you can't see.**


	3. HELLO THERE!

Okay, so I am sooooooo sorry about not updating in forever. But I have been on vacation for two weeks with no free time! But I did have fun. We went to Disney and to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter (rode the Forbidden Journey TWICE! MWHAHAHA!). Now I am with family. :D We are going home tomorrow though. Anyways I'm totally gonna brag and tell you what I got whilst at Hogwarts:

A Ravenclaw Scarf

A Ravenclaw Shirt

The Marauder's Map

Hermione's Wand

Ron's Wand

The Elder Wand

Ginny's Wand

Lupin's Wand

WHEN LUNA'S WAND COMES OUT IN JUNE I'M GETTING IT!

Scabbers

A Butterbeer

A Gryffindor scarf

Two Chocolate Frogs and the cards (Ravenclaw and Slytherin)

Four Chocolate Wands

A Box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans

And we were GONNA get Fizzing Wizbees but they LITERALLY HAD TO CLOSE DOWN that section of Universal and hand out passes to get back in at a later time!

Anyways...THANKS XD I think another name change is in order...


	4. Chapter 3

Nina's P.O.V.

"So…let me get this straight…"I turned towards Fabian, "Mara is 'Worth watching', Patricia may 'soften up', you're the cute one who might not be trustworthy, we should 'keep an eye on Mick', Alfie might not be all jokes for once, and Jerome could betray us… well I only agree with one of those, and not even fully. These people are crazy."

Fabian laughed and just kinda stared at me for a while.

"Uhhh…so, the first episode?"

Fabian blinked, "What? Oh…yeah…"

So there turned out to only be four episodes out at the moment and they ended right where our mystery did. But we did find out things we didn't already know. Firstly that the actress who plays me is impaired in the skill of acting. Second that the police are in on whatever is going on. And third, Patricia is more then out to get me…she's out to kill me.

"Whoa, Nina, look at this. The next episode comes out tonight."

"So we'll watch it! We have to!"

"Well of course we'll watch it, but that's not what I mean."

"What?"

"The next episode hasn't actually happened yet. Who ever wrote this show…they can see the future."

"Fabian, that's ridiculous! Maybe tonight's episode will be off!"

"Everything else has been right so far hasn't it?"

I bit my lip, he was right. This whole thing was insane. And now we had to explain it to Amber. I love her, of course, but she is just a bit slow…it could take hours to explain…

"So what are we going to do?"

Fabian opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, and then just shook his head, "I don't know."

I sighed and realized how crazy my life was. So crazy that they made a TV show out of it. I mean, what if-

"Well, well, well," a voice interrupted my thoughts, "So tell me about this mystery won't you?

**WHOO! FINALLY! Another short chapter, I know, I'm terrible. And it isn't my best…at all…too much dialogue. But anyways. Got any ideas on what should happen? Message me. 'Cause I'm lost.**

**XD**


	5. Author's Note of Annoyance

**Alright. So I totally lied. All these stories…are going downhill…and I've pretty much lost all inspiration. So I'm deleting two of them and keeping one. Sorry guys! (directed to the few people who actually read these.)**

**So bye guys! Or at least bye to the two stories! I'm gonna take them off in two days or so. **

**=D **

**~Rikki**


	6. Hello Readers!

**Hello readers! Teehee don't I sound…STUPID.**

**Anyways.**

**Does ANYONE out there want to adopt this story? (Thank Anonymous Reviewer for giving me this idea).**

**Now I don't really know who these thingys work out, BUT if you would like to adopt…PM how they work and stuff and then I will consider! **

**I'm guessing you would give me credit for the chapters I already have up? Well if not I would make you!**

**That sounded mean!**

**Anyways!**

**=D**

**~Rikki**


	7. My Baby Has Been Adopted

**Okay so Exposed has been adopted!**

**Yay!**

**Thank you sooo much smokepelt!**

**If you want to continue reading Exposed go to smokpelt's profile!**

**Tomorrow will be the final chapter of this! The one where I thank everyone for reviewing and such!**

**BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**=D**

**~Rikki**


	8. Thanks so much!

**So it is time quickly thank everyone!**

First to thank is ecowolf13!

My first reviewer :D

Second is…

aleprbla!

My second reviewer *insert heart*

Third is…

samcabral!

My third reviewer *hugs you*

Okay so I would love to thank each of you like that but…

I have other stories to write!

It does seem unfair doesn't it! D:

Well you still get your names up here!

water wolf 100!

EClarefan4ever!

NatuREGirF99!

Dragonclaw11!

littlequestie1237!

kittykatkitkat!

HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabiana!

Skylar of Gryffindor!

whatisNOTmyname!

patrome4ever!

fabinafan1357!

The anonymous reviewer called….Blank! (props to you for giving me the adoption idea!)

RaNdOmChEeSe4145!

And A Reviewing Reader! (that one was anonymous also)

And to everyone that Exposed was on the favorites list of…

AvalonXNaruto

coffee2468

Dragonclaw11

ecowolf13

Ginnie-Belle

littlequestie1237

nikkiaugust80

NinaRutter

patrome4ever

raquel97felix

rcam2053

ReidandReviewplzz

Skylar of Gryffindor

And then the people that Exposed was on the story alert list of…

Acfprincess

Avatarfanx2

cutemary102

Daughter of Poseidon Forever

Dragonclaw11

fabinafan1357

Ginnie-Belle

I x3 Andy Sixx

kittykatkitkat

ladii love

littlequestie1237

nikkiaugust80

ReidandReviewplzz

Super UNnatural

Tabyylynn

xxaimalaxx

And one final thanks to smokepelt, who adopted Exposed!

Yay!

=D

I love you all deeply!

*gives you all a huge hug*

~Rikki

P.S.- Anyone like Taylor Swift? Go to SwiftyGirl98 on Youtube (it's me!). Please? It's a bit conceited to ask but whatever! (and I'm not that good looking so please don't point it out! I was just called a brainy b*tch yesterday *tear* I need no more sadness)

Oh and double P.S.-

Quote of the day…

"Once a wh*re you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change."

teehee

=D

~Rikki


End file.
